Margaret Rogers-Barnes
Biography Creation (2012) Subject CCLXXXVI was created by HYDRA's labs when they realized the Avengers were able to defeat them too easily. They wanted a soldier that would be hard to defeat - both physically and morally - so they began creating children to fight. Early Life (2012-17) Cece-86 is definitely not the 286th subject HYDRA has ever created, rather the 286th in this line of testing. She was one of the first to display the strength, drive, and trust in HYDRA to be of much use. She and the other 280s (except for 283) were then trained to be HYDRA's perfect little agents for the next five years. First Real Mission (2017-2018) HYDRA added special abilities to all of the children, and sent them onto the streets to play orphaned superhumans. These children were picked up by SHIELD's radar, and were brought in the school on December 14th. ??? (????) Physical Appearance Cece-86 has long, straight, brown hair. Her eyes are soft and a light grey-blue in colour. Her lips are fairly round, her upper lip being thin and about half the width of her bottom. Her eyebrows are fairly sparse. She is very small, but manages to have a strong build. Personality and Traits She has very little personality, being trained to kill and destroy for all her life. However, as she is mostly biological, she has the potential to develop one. Powers and Abilities Powers * Somatosensory Imprint: ''Cece-86 is able to find anyone, no matter where they may be, if she has touched them. Their identity becomes imprinted in her mind nearly-permanently. She is able to destroy a link, but it takes a great deal of concentration. She can track up to 100 people at once. * ''Knock-Off Super-Soldier Serum: HYDRA knew they needed the Super-Soldier Serum, which is why they experimented on Bucky Barnes when he wasn't on missions. Eventually, they replicated a nearly perfect formula, with only some side effects that usually too ''years to affect someone - at which point, HYDRA could have new agents, and couldn't care less about the old ones. This serum was used on subjects 280 through 289, and gave them all traits like durability, healing, stamina, and strength at the peak human condition. Abilities * ''Languages: She is fluent in English and Russian, though only uses Russian with HYDRA. Weaknesses * Somatosensory Overload: ''Cece-86 may be able to track 100 people at once, but that definitely doesn't mean she should. It takes someone moving about 20 feet for her to get a new "ping" of their location, so if she's tracking too many that are moving too much, she can get overwhelmed by the information and shut down mentally. * ''Being Five: Seeing as how Cece-86 is only five, she has many restrictions that an adult soldier may not. She needs far more sleep, and has more limited hours that she is able to stay active. She is very, very small, and can be easy to overpower in a fight if one can restrain her. Paraphernalia * She has a cache of weapons hidden among the back alleys of Manhattan. Relationships NONE Etymology * Subject CCLXXXVI is her name bc she's the 286th experiment :) Trivia * Y'all her biological donors are related to our rp somehow already!! Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme Category:Lan